Jacks long lost sister
by FabinaKickLover
Summary: Jack has a long lost sister that he hasnt seen in about 10 years. not good at summaries. rated T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1 Miranda!

**HI guys i know this is not a House of Anubis one. I changed my name to FabinaKickLover. So now i am doing Kickin it and House of anubis.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Kim's POV**

Jack and i were practicing when a girl with brown shoulder length hair, and has brown had on short shorts and a tank top. She look like she was looking for someone. "miss are you looking for someone?" i asked her. "um yeah... Jack Brewer" she replied. Jack turned around when he heard his name and his face lite up. "Miranda?" " Jack?" Jack runs up and hugs the girl. "you have grown" Miranda said. When he hugged her my heart sank. i grabbed my stuff and left.

**Miranda's POV**

I missed Jack so much. "so hows my older brother?" i asked him. "im great" he replied. I looked around and saw a cute black hair Latino kicking a dummy. "Jack who are these people?" i asked him "well thats Jerry" he points to the cute Latino. "thats Milton" he points to the skinny red hair boy "thats Eddie" he points to a chubby Afircan American boy. " and... what wheres Kim?" he said sounding worried. " she left after u hugged Miranda" Jerry said. Jack kissed my cheek then left to find kim. After he left the Jerry kid came up to me. "so what is it like dating Jack" Jerry asked me. i almost through up in my mouth. "he is my brother i think that is illegal" i told him. Relief crossed his face. "oh in that case. Would u like to see a movie with me tonight" he asked me. i giggled. "i would love to" i replied and kissed his cheek and grabbed one of his hands.

**Jack POV**

I ran to find Kim. I got to the park and saw a blonde girl sitting on the bench. i walked up t her. "kim?" she turned around. "what?" she said. "why did u leave?" i asked her. i was concerned. She looked at me and in her eyes i saw hurt. she then said. " you were with your girlfriend so i left". I was shocked. " Kim Miranda is my sister. I havent seen here in like 10 years. we got separted." she was reailved. " i only like one girl" i told her. "really who?" she asked me. i sat next to her and cupped her face in my hands " you" i whispered. I kissed her. she tensed up but then she melted in to the kiss and kissed me back. i pulled away. "wow" she said. i laughed then said. "Kim Crawford will u do me the honor of being my girlfriend" i asked her hopefully. "yes i would love to" she said the kissed me again. she pulls away. "i think we should go back. you need to meat my sister." i told her. "ok" she said. we got up and walked to the Dojo hand in hand.

**Jerry POV**

Oh my. I am holding hands with a girl i just met and i think i am in love. weird right?. next thing i know Jack and Kim walk in hand in hand. Jack looks at us " what in the world happened her? " jack said sounding mad. " Jack relax Jerry and i are going on a date tonight." she smiles and me and i smile back. she kisses my cheek again then leaves. Jack doesnt look to happy. " why are u going on a date with my sister?" Jack yelled at me. "Why are you and Kim holding hands?" i smirked. he blushed. " well Kim and I dating" jack says. Milton, Eddie, and I jump up and down. "toke you guys long enough" Milton said. " Finally Kick prevails" Eddie said. "KICK?" jack asked confused. "Its Kim and Jack put together. you take KI from KIm's name and CK from JaCK's name." i told them. "oh"kim and Jack say. "anyway whay r u going on a date with my sister?" "please let me date her. you know its hard for me to get a date." i asked him. "it is true. this is the first time a girl said yes to him in a while" Milton said. " fine but dont break her hurt or i will break you understand." jack told me. " i understand thanks Jack some much" i told him. "anytime"

**So what did u think? Did you like it? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 School

**Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Miranda**

**Miranda POV**

Wow the first day I am here I already have a date. He is so nice he is also cute. Anyway I need to get dressed. How about a dress? I get dressed and go downstairs. "Mom im going to to movies bye" I said to my mom. "bye dear be safe" she told me. " I will" with that I left and went to the movies I saw jerry I waved at him. He waved back. I grabbed his hand and we walked in. He bought me popcorn and a drink. He is so nice to me. We got inside and sat down. The movie started and he did what most boys do yawn and put their arm around you. Well he did that and I laid my head on his shoulder. The movie ended. We got up and went outside. " I had fun with you tonight Jerry" I smiled at him. He started to lean in and I copied his motion. I could feel his breathe on mine. " do you mined?" he asked. " no just kiss me already" I told him. He chuckled and did as he was told and kisses me. I felt a spark and I saw fireworks it was amazing. We pulled a way. "let me take you to jacke's house ok?" he said. "ok" with that we walked hand in hand to the jack's house. He stopped at the door and peck my lips and said goodnight. I walked inside. Im home. Jack comes running down stairs. "so how was the movies with Jerry" he asked. " I liked it" I replied. " did you guys kiss?" he asked me.i blushed but replied with a nodded. " my little sister is growing up so fast" I laughed and went to my room. I have to go to school tomorrow my first day yay! (note the sarcasm). I changed clothes the went to sleep

-Next morning-

**Jack POV**

I woke up and started to get ready for school. I have to show Miranda around because she is new. I wish she has at least one class with each one of the Warriors. I got dressed and went down stairs and got an apple. "hi mom" I said. " morning" she said. Then I saw my sister walk in. "hey sis. Ready for today." She nods. She eats an apple and then we leave to walk to school. We stop by Kim's and she joins our walk. I hold Kim's hand and kisses her cheek. "morning beautiful" she blushes. " morning" she replies. We get to school and I grab Miranda's hand so she wont get lost. We take her to the office and they give her a schedule. We walk over and meet the guys. Miranda lets go of my hand and runs into Jerry's arms. "jerry!" she says. "hey gorgous" he replies. " wait are you guys going out or not" I asked. " he never asked me" Miranda said. "Miranda Brewer will you please go out with me?' he asked her. "yes I would Jerry" with that she kisses him. I wrap my arm around kim's shoulder and bring her closer. She giggles. "Hey Miranda whats your schedule?" I ask. " I first I have gym, then chemistry, then AP math, then english, then history" she says. "you have gym with me" I told her. " you have AP math with me" replies Milton. " we have chemistry together babe" jerry tells her. She giggles. " you have history with me" Kim says. " we have English together and history together" Frank says then winks at her and Kim the walks away. Jerry and I got really mad. " babe don't ever talk to him ok" jerry tells her. Miranda nods. " Kim don't let him hurt Miranda or you" I tell her " I wont. I love you" she say. " I love you to." I kisses her then she kisses back. We pull away to see Miranda and Jerry doing to say thing. "come on Miranda we are going to be late for gym" I tell her. She pecks jerry's lip and leaves with me.

**What did you think? More chapters soon I promise. Review please**


	3. Chapter 3 Frank!

**I couldn't wait so here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miranda**

**Miranda POV**

So we are in gym playing volleyball did I mention I am a volleyball player? Well I am. " Dang Miranda never knew you played. You should try out for the school team." Jack tells me "ok" I replied. The class is about over so I get my bag and meat with Jack. " Hey jack can you walk me to Chem.?" I ask him " well I was going to walk Kim to our next class together. Can't Jerry do it he is your boyfriend?" I says. " Fine" I said. The bell rings and right when I walk out of the door Jerry is waiting for me. " Hey babe" I kisses his cheek. "Hey I was waiting for you ready for chem." He asked. "Yeah I am," I said. We walk to chem. Together hand in hand. We get there and we sit down still holding hands. All we did was work sheet after worksheet. The bell rang and it was time for lunch so. Jerry walks me to the lunchroom and we sit down. I see Milton and Eddie talking while Jack and Kim are flirting and kissing. Gross! Jerry and I sit down. I am next to Kim and jerry.

**Kim POV**

We were never introduced properly, I'm Kim," I said to Miranda. "Nice to meet you" she told me. Next thing I know an arm was around my shoulder and another one was around Miranda's. "Hey pretty ladies why don't you come sit with us instead of these losers" Frank says. " Hey lose ladies is my girlfriend and my sister" Jack growls. " Jack we got this" I said. I looked at Miranda and I took the arm around my shoulder and she toke the one around hers. We flipped him on to the table. " Don't ever call me pretty ladies understand. Carrot top" Miranda says. " Wow Miranda you take karate to" Jerry asked Miranda. " Well yeah Jack and I did have the same grandfather." She said. " Hey Miranda you should join our Dojo" Jack says. "Ok" she said. The rest of the day went by slow. It was the last class and Miranda and I were in the same class waiting for the bell to ring. It finally rang and we sprinted outside. We stopped by my locker. I felt a stronger pair of arms around my waist. I tensed up. The guy chuckled. I knew exactly who it was, but I pretended not to know. "Brad, Jack will see if you don't quit" I said. " What" Jack replied? I started laughing. " I was kidding I knew it was you" I told him. " You almost gave a heart attack Crawford." He said, " I know" I said still laughing. He kisses me and I kissed back. I got my book bag and grabbed Jack's hand and started walking to the dojo with Miranda and Jerry close behind me.

**Sorry this one is so short but I have to go to bed night. Love you all. **


	4. Chapter 4 Kim? Miranda?

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Miranda. **

**Jerry POV**

Miranda and I walked into the Dojo hand in hand. "Well hello there young lady. What are you here for?" Rudy asked Miranda. " I was wondering If I could join the dojo?" she asked him. "What belt are you"?" Rudy asked. " I am 2nd degree black belt," she replied. "Wow you and Kim are the same belt," I told her. "Ok guys its time to spar. Jerry and Miranda, Milton and Eddie, and Kim and Jack." Rudy told us. Man I have to fight my girlfriend. I am so going to be made fun of either way.

**Rudy POV**

So I watched Miranda and Jerry spar. Lets just say Jerry is getting pretty good, but he got bet by a girl. She flipped him like a pancake. Everyone laughed their butts off. Miranda helped him up and kisses his cheek. They got off the mat. Next was Milton and Eddie. Well to me it was like a sissy fight. Jack and Kim had to pry them off of each other. After that Jack and Kim was next. I always liked watching them. Its like wait what's the word. They are hairy. They are tough. Oh yeah a gorilla. Anyway. I love watching black belt on black belt. Kim pinned Jack on the mat. " I win" Kim said. " Yeah yeah" Jack said. Kim kisses him. "Don't be a baby" Kim said. " I wasn't but every time I do I always get a kiss. So maybe I should do it more often." Jack smirked. "Whatever" Kim said. " ok guys I have a date to night so leave" I told them. " yes now I can try out for volleyball. Jerry want to come and watch?" Miranda asked Jerry. " WOOOOOO yeah I do" Jerry said and they leave.

**JACK POV**

After practice Kim and I got dressed and I toke her on our first date. We went to Phil's. we didn't want anything fancy. WE were having a great time talking and laughing. Then Donna Toblin had to ruin it. She sat no my lap and kisses me. I push her off. "Donna I'm on a date go away" she got off my lap and left. "I'm sorry Kim. I don't kno-" I look and she is not there. "KIM" I run out of the building and try and find her. She is nowhere to be found.

**Miranda POV**

I walked out of tryouts and I made the team. Yay. Jerry and I were walking to my house. When a girl with blonde hair with slutty clothes came up to him and kissed him. But he pushed her off. "Donna I have a girlfriend" he told her. He then started yelling at her. Then some man in black put a cloth over my mouth and I was in darkness.

**SO what did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5 Ricky, Donna, Brody, Brett!

**Thank you, for all the reviews it means so much to me. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Kim POV**

All I remember is sitting with Jack then being hit in the head. I open my eyes. I all I see is pitch black and I was tied up to a chair. But I see a girl she is also tied up. "Kim is that you" the person asked me. "yeah its me who are you?" I told them. " its me Miranda." Then I freaked out. " what are you doing here!" I yelled at her. " I don't know" she said next thing I know the door opens in walks Donna **(1)**, Brody**(2)**, Brett**(3)**, and Ricky**(4)**. Great this should be fun. Wait they hate me. Why is Miranda here? " I am the one you want why do you have Miranda?" " we need Jack here." Ricky said. " LET HER GO" I yelled. I knew I shouldn't have done that because the next thing I knew Brody and Donna were slapping me. "KIM!" Miranda said. That got her slapped from Ricky and Brett. ``Miranda don't worry im fine when you can go get help" I told her. Ricky and Brett come over to me and start to punch and kick me.

**Miranda POV**

I saw Kim getting abused. I got mad I broke the chair and toke of running to the dojo. I found Jack and Jerry. I hugged Jack from behind. " Miranda! You had me and Jerry worried sick! What happened." He asked. " I was kidnapped and so was Kim" I told him. That got him mad. "Who did it?" he asked me. "I don't know but they and beating up Kim and we speak" I tell him on the verge of tears. Jerry hold me close and hugs me. I cry into his chest. I stopped after awhile. " Jack do you know where you and Kim where?" Jerry asked. " yeah come on" I run out of the dojo with Jack and Jerry on my tail.

**Jack POV**

We are following Miranda to the place where her and Kim where held. Miranda then stop and goes into a building. We walk in and I see the most awful sight I have ever seen. I see Ricky, Donna, Brett, and Brody betting Kim. " Back off my girl" I growled at them. They back away and I see Kim her body is bruised and I see blood. I go after Ricky and Brett, while Jerry takes Brody and while Miranda takes care of Donna. I knock Ricky and Brett unconscious. I walk over to Kim and untie her and pick her up. When I turn around Miranda has Donna on the floor with Brody. Miranda and Jerry hug. Then come up to me. " is she ok?" Miranda asked. " I don't know, we have to take her to the hospital." I said. "lets go then" Jerry said. We walk out side to the hospital.

**Jerry POV**

We got the the hospital and the doctors toke Kim and we had to wait in the waiting room. Oh that's why they are called a waiting room. Miranda was crying into my chest. I rubbed her back. Jack was pacing back and forth. " jack your going to make a whole in the ground" I said trying to lightin the mood. ' im just really worried" Jack said. " miss. Crawford" the doctor said. Miranda, Jack, and I stand up. " is she ok" Jack asks. " yes she is fine but just knocked unconscious, you can go see her" the doctor said. Jack, Miranda, and I ran to her room and opened the door to see Kim watching tv. "KIM!" Miranda said and ran over to her and hugged her like she might lose her. " Hey guys" Kim said. " Kim I was worried about u" jack said and kisses her forehead.

**(1) From fat chance when Kim and Jack arguing about him noticing a 200 pound man but he noticed donna when she changed her hair style.**

**(2) From the The Wrath of Swan the guy that asked Kim to the cillton **

**(3) From Kickin it on our own the one that was her boyfriend when the gang split**

**(4) From Ricky Weaver as Ricky Weaver. **

**Review tell me what you think**


	6. AN

This is not a chapter because i cant think of anything to right about please PM me if u can think of anything. thank i will give u credit


	7. Chapter 6 Dojo

**Hey guys sorry I have had a busy week. But here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Miranda.**

**Kim POV**

Jack kissed my forehead and I smiled. "how are you feeling" he asked me with concern in his voice. " I feel like fine" I said. " are you sure you were kicked and punched pretty hard." Jack told me. "im fine" I reassured him. The doctor walked in and looked at his clipboard then at me "well Mrs. Crawford, since you look and feel fine you are free to go" the doctor told me. " yes!" I yelled. I never really liked hospitals that much anyways. Miranda gave me some clothes to change into. I went to change then came out and went to the guys and Miranda. "ready" I asked them. "yep" Miranda, Jack, and Jerry replied. I grabbed Jack's hand and we walk outside. Then jack's phone goes off. Hey its Rudy Rudy Rudy Rudy answer your phone its Rudy Rudy Rudy. "hey if that Milton tell him I need to talk to him" Jerry say. **(1) **Everyone just rolls there eyes and jack answers the phone. "hey Rudy…..yeah we well be right over" jack says. "what did he say." I asked him. " Rudy has something important to tell us at the dojo" jack told me. "ok lets go" I said. We all walked to the dojo. "Rudy what did you want?" Miranda asked. "we are have a tournament here and we need to practice. The black dragons are going to be here and a lot of other dojo's . We have to get at least 2nd.if we don't we lose the Dojo for good" Rudy said. "WHAT!" everyone said. " the tournament is this week so h=guys get busy" Rudy told us. I spared with Jack, Miranda was Jerry and Milton with Eddie. After about an hour of practice. Rudy said we could go. " hey Kim would you like to sleep over?" Miranda asked me. "sure" I said. " wait if Kim is coming over so is Jerry" Jack said. " fine with me more time with my boy" Miranda said. Jack rolled his eyes. "come on lets get going." Jack said. We walked outside and to the Brewer house.

**Jerry POV**

We got to the Brewer house and went inside. We sat at the table. "lets play truth and Dare" I said. "sure" Miranda, Jack, and Kim said. We got a bottle and I spinned it and it landed on Jack. "ok Jack truth or dare?" I asked him. " truth" he said. "is it true that you made out with Donna in the closet in the school?" I asked him. " what no! who told u that?" jack asked. " um Donna" I said. "why wont she just get that I don't like her and to leave me a lone." He said. " Jack your turn to spin" I said. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Kim. " Kim truth or dare" Jack asked. " Dare" she relied. " ok I dare you to….sing at the talent show tomorrow." He said. " um ok" kim said. The game went on for a while then we got tired and went to bed.

**(1) if anyone can guess what episode this was from I will give you a shout out. **


	8. Chapter 7 Jack

**Tomboy22 got it right so here is your shout out. Thanks so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

**Miranda POV**

I woke up in some ones arms. I opened my eyes to find me in Jerry's arms. I smiled. He is cute when he is a sleep. I got out of his grip and went to the kitchen and made one batter of chocolate chip pancakes for Jack and Kim's pancakes. Then I made a batter that had blueberry in them for Jerry and I. I made the pancakes and some bacon and orange juice and them on the table and went to wake up Jack. I shoke him awake. He still didn't wake up so I woke up Kim. She woke up. "kim can u get jack up and I will get jerry up" I asked. She nodded and I went to jerry and kissed him and he kissed me back and then I pulled away he wined. "later now pancakes and bacon" I said. He got up and went straight to the kitchen.

**Kim POV**

When Miranda told me to wake up Jack. I thought I could tease him. So I started to kiss his neck and then I went for his cheek. He started to stir. I knew my plan was working. So I kissed his jawline then the corner of his mouth. He tried to kiss me but I pulled away. He wined. " you should have woken up and I would have kissed you" with that I got up and jack followed me to the kitchen. I saw jerry and Miranda making out. "eww guys no PDA" jack says. " Jerry that is my sister that is as far as you well go with her" he also added with his teeth clenched. Miranda look at me like "kiss him and make him not so tense". I nodded and grabbed jacks collar and kisses him. After our make out session. "not so gross when it is happening to you is it Jack" I said while smirking. I then sat down and ate pancakes. It was Sunday and the tournament is Monday after school. I cant wait to beat the black dragons. Someone burping brought me out of my thought. Everyone looked at Jerry. "what you should be happy it came out the right in" Jerry said. **(1)** Everyone had discussed look on their face. " I love you Jerry but that was gross" Miranda said. I laughed. Everyone put their stuff up. We just at down and talked. Jack reminded me that the school talent show was today and that I had to sing a song. I groaned. The show was at 3 and it was 1. I went to my house which was just next door and got dress and went and put some make up on. I wanted to sing Had Me At Hello** (2)**. It made me think about my relationship with jack. When I got fished getting dressed it was 2:30. Wow I take along time to get ready. I walked down stairs to see all the guys and Miranda in my house. " what is everyone doing at my house?" I asked. "jack told us you were singing in the talent show." Milton said. " I looked at jack "what?" jack said with his voice going high. **(3)** I looked at him. " ok fine I did, I wanted the guys to hear you sing." Jack said. " fine lets go" I said. We walked to the car and went to the school.

**(1)What episode was this from?**

**(2) what episode was this from?**

**(3) what episode was this from?**

**If you get them all right you will be in the next chapter. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 8 Had Me At Hello

**Kick4everXD was right. So you are going to be in this chapter some where. I don't know your name so it is going to be a chat name ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it but I do own Miranda**

**Kim POV**

So we got to the talent show. I went back stage with Jack. The rest of the guys went and sat down in the audience. " Jack im scared" I said to him. " the oh so great Kim Crawford is scared" he asked. " stop jack I really am scared, what if everyone one boos me. What if im not good? What if-" I got cut of by Jack kissing me and I kissed him back. He pulled away. "you talk to much" he told me smiling. I smiled back. " your going to be fine. When you get nervous or scared just find me ok" he told me. "ok" he kissed me and went to audience to find the guys. My name was called and I went up on stage. I was looking for Jack when I found him in the front.

**Jack POV**

I left Kim and went to find my sister and the guys. I found them up front. I sat down and waited. Kim's name was called and she walked on stage looking for me. She found me and smiled. I smiled back. "Hi im Kim Crawford and I will be singing Had Me At Hello by Olivia Holt." She said. After she said that the music started playing.

_"I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello"_

When she finished everyone gave her a standing ovation. She smiled and me and walked out stage. "wow who know Kim could sing like that" Milton said. " I did" Miranda said. "how" Eddie asked. "well she was practicing and she wanted me to see if she was good." She replied. " well lets go congratulate her" I said. Everyone nodded and we went back stage and saw Kim. I opened my arms and she ran into them. I hugged her. " you were amazing Kim" I said. " thanks" Kim replied. We toke everyone home because their mom needs them. So we told the guys to get on shat so we can still talk. Kim, Miranda, and I got to my house and went on the computer.

_Kick4everXD has logged on (Kim and Jack)_

_Theswagmaster has logged on (Jerry)_

_Thekaratemaster has logged on (Eddie)_

_E=mc2 has logged on (Milton)_

_Thebrewergirl has logged on (Miranda)_

_Kick4everXD: really eddie the karate master. You cant even brake a board_

_Thekaratemaster: your just jealous_

_E=mc2: even I am better than you eddie_

_Thekaratemaster: whatever_

_Theswagmaster: hi babe_

_Thebrewergirl: Hi ;)_

_Thekaratemaster: I forgot to tell you guys_

_Theswagmaster: what is it_

_Thekaratemaster: I have a date so got to go_

_Thekartatemaster has logged off_

_Theswagmaster: moms calling bye babe love you_

_Thebrewergirl: I love you to babe_

_Kick4everXD: guys nasty I am still here_

_Theswagmaster has logged off_

_E=mc2: Julie and I have a date so bye_

_E=mc2 has logged off_

_Thebrewergirl: I guess we can get off since we are all in the same house_

_Thebrewergirl and Kick4everXD has logged off._

**Sorry it such a short chapter. Im trying to make it intense. Next chapter will be the Black dragon versus the Wasabi Warriors. Review thanks.**


	10. Chapter 9 Vs Black dragons part 1

**Hi guys I'm back. Here is the next chapter. There is going to be a chapter for each event.**

**Milton POV**

I woke up to an alarm. I sat up in my bed and got dressed for school I put clean clothes on and went down stairs to eat a yummy breakfast. When I got downstairs the smell of eggs and bacon and blueberry pancakes filled the air. I ate everything then brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I got my backpack and went outside and walked to school. I got to school and I found Jerry and Miranda sucking each others faces off. EWWWWW GROSS. Anyway today is the day we go against the Black Dragons. We are going to win we have 3 black belts here. Cant wait to go against them. After school we all go to the Dojo. Rudy says "getting practicing guys" Kim and Miranda glare at him. " and girls" he finishes. Jerry and Jack smile and wrap there arms around their waist. They both smile.

**Jerry POV**

I kissed Miranda's cheek and practiced on a dummy, I cant believe I am dating her she is so pretty and nice. After practice is the tournament. " alright ladies and gentlemen get your stuff and we are going to the tournament at the black dragons." Rudy said. I got my self and waited for Miranda. She grabbed her stuff and then held my hand. I kissed her cheek and we started to walk to the black dragons. We got there and Miranda and Kim went to the girls changing room to change . We waited. When they came out the Black dragons came out. All of the black dragons walked over to Miranda and Kim and started to flirt. Jack and I looked at each other and he was mad. No one messes with his sister and my girlfriend and his girlfriend. We walked over there. The black dragons saw us and ran. WE laughed and kisses our girlfriends and walked on the mats. First event was nun chucks. I can show my girlfriend what I got. I walked on to the mats with a guy from the black dragons and started to do my thing. When I fished I was out of breath. The judges came over to of us and raised….

**Who's hand did he raise? Cliffy. Sorry this is a short chapter. Review. **


	11. Chapter 10 Vs Black Dragons part 2

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately anyway her is the next chapter I knew you guys would kill me if I don't put this up soon. So here you go.**

**Miranda POV**

The judges came over to Jerry and raised his hand. We all cheered and I ran out to Jerry and jumped on him and kissed him. He kissed back. I smiled. He held me tight and I kissed his cheek. We let go. "Nice job man" jack said to jerry while jack has his arm around Kim. Jerry smiled "thanks Jack." " Your up next Kim" I said. She looked nervous.

**Kim POV**

I'm so Nervous. Franks is going against me. Jack looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back and smiled. "What was that for?" I asked. " First off because I love you and second to show Frank your mine" we look at frank and he is fuming. We laugh. Jack carcass my cheek. "Third you're the most beautiful girl in the world. And last but not least I know you can do this" I smile and kiss him. "Thanks Jack" I said. "Any time" jack said. I went onto the mat. Frank smiled at me and kissed my cheek. " Frank you know after this Jack is going to kick your butt after I kick yours" I smirk.

**Jack POV**

FRANK KISSED HER CHEEK UGH! HE GOING TO GET IT AFTER KIM BETS HIM. They bow and Frank kicks her knee and she falls to the grown. I stand up but Milton and Eddie bring me down. Then he starts kicking her. UGH HE IS SO GOING TO KILL HIM. He then kicks her head and she goes unconscious. He then leans down and kisses her! ON THE LIPS. That's it. I get up and pull him off her. Frank throws a punch at me but I catch it " you probably shouldn't have done that" I push him in the stomach and roundhouse kick him. He falls. The judges say The Black Dragon are disqualified. So we won and they have to leave their dojo. I went over to Kim and laid her head in my lap. Please be ok Kim. I kissed her and she kissed back. I pulled away and smiled. " I love you Kim," I said. "I love you to Jack".

**SO what did you think? Review please. **


	12. Chapter 11 KIM!

**Hi im back so here is the next chapter.**

**Rudy POV**

Well Kim is still in bad condition so Jack has to carry her to the hospital. Once she said I love you Jack she passed out. So we are taking her to the hospital. We got to the hospital and they toke her to a room. We were sitting there waiting. Miranda was crying on Jerry's shoulder and Jack look like he was on the verge of tears. The Doctor came out and told his Kim was in a coma. That was all it toke for Jack to brake down crying. I went over to him and hugged him. He was like a son to me. He hugged me back. " I know it hurts Jack but she is a fighter she will get through this. " I said to him.

**Jack POV**

I can't believe Kim is in a coma. Its all Franks fault. I started to walk out of the hospital. "Jack don't even think about, I know what your thinking. I know he diserves but jack just wait ok" jerry said. " wow Jerry that was the smartest thing you ever said" Milton said. " Thank you, but jack sit down ok" jerry said. I sigh and sit down. Miranda come up me and hugs me. I hug her back." I love u Miranda please don't leave me " I told her. " jack I love you to we are brother and sister for crying out loud. I would never leave you ever." She hugs me tighter. I cry on her shoulder. I know Jack Brewer crying shocker. Well give me a break my girlfriend is in a coma. I let go of Miranda. " we need to go, we have school tomorrow" Milton said. Everyone got up but me. " come on jack lets go" Miranda said. "no Kim is here im staying." Jack we have school we have to go" Jerry said."ugh fine lets go" I said and got up and left the hospital. School is going to be so hard tomorrow.

**So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapter tell me.**


	13. Chapter 12 Coma

**Jack POV**

When I got to school 2 the girls came after me. Donna was first "Hey Jack since Kim isn't here do you want to go to the movies with me" She said while rubbing her hand all over my arm. I moved away "NO Donna, Kim is still my girlfriend" Then Lindsey came up to me. "Hey Jackie" ugh I hate that name. Just as much as Kim hates Kimmy but she loves it when I call her that. "Would like to go to eat with me?" these girl just don't get it do they? "No Lindsey Kim is still my girlfriend." I then walked way.

(After school)

After school I went to the hospital to see if Kim is okay. When i got to the hospital they said she was still in a coma. I went to her room. It was like she was sleeping. I went up to her and held her hand. "Kim I just wanted to say I love you Kim. Nothing is ever going to change that ok" it told her.

**Kim POV (this is going to be in her mind)**

I woke up and I was in a dark place. "Hello anyone there?" I asked. "Why yes" someone familiar said. I turned around and I saw….

**Cliffy….. SO what did you think? Review. Sorry it's so short.**


	14. Chapter 13 HOLY CHRISMAS NUTS

**Sorry I haven't updated soon I have been so busy so please don't be mad but here is the next chapter hope you like it Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it but I do own Miranda. ****Kim POV (in her head)**

I turned around and there stood Donna Tobin. "what do you want" I asked with venom. "What didn't you hear Jack is mine now" she said. "what no he is my boyfriend" I said with confusion. "no he is mine see, Jackie come her" she said. Then Jack walks up "oh jack I missed you so much" I sadi the hugged him. He pushed me off. "Kim im not your boyfriend anymore. You're a stupid blonde no one cares about you, I never liked you I only used you to get Donna jealous not leave us alone" he told me I was crying. I ran away.

**-1 year later-**

**Jack Pov**

"come on Kim please wake up" I said. I held her hand. she has been out for so long. I haven't worked out, Milton hasn't studied, Eddie hasn't eaten, Miranda has locked her self in her room and wont come out, jerry well he has stopped talking completely. We have all changed because of her coma. I was brought out of my thought when someone squeezed my hand. I looked at Kim. Her eyes fluttered open. I smiled at her. she smiled back. I hugged her . " I thought I lost you" I said. "you could never lose me" she said. " I need to call the guys and Miranda they would like to know" I told her. she nodded and I walked out.

**So how was it? Review please. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 14 Poor Miranda

**Hi guy i'm back sorry I haven't updated but here is the next chapter**

**Kim POV**

I walked into school with Jack and Miranda we were walking to my locker when I looked to my left and saw Jerry and Grace making out. I gasped. I stopped walking. Jack looked at me concerned. Miranda stopped and looked at what I was looking at and ran out of the school crying. "Kim what just happened?" I showed him what I was looking at. He got so angry. He was red with anger. He walked up to Jerry. " JERRY!" jack said. I walked up with him and glared and Jerry. " Yo bro its not what it looks like" jerry said. "It looks like your where kissing Grace when you were dating my sister." Jack said. " Ok so it is what it looks like, but she kissed me I swear" Jerry said. " Buy Jerry you were such a good kisser it didn't look like you had a problem with it" Grace said. "You need to stay out of this Grace, you messed everything up" she scoffed. "Bye Jerry bear" she said then kissed his cheek. "Please man you have to believe me I love your sister with all my heart" Jerry said. Awe " ok Jerry I believe we will help you I promise but now we have to find her lets go" I said.

**Miranda POV**

What I saw hurt me. I thought he loved me but he was kissing so other girl. I ran into my house. "Hey honey why are you here ad not at-" then she saw me and asked "awe baby what's wrong?" " J-Jerry c-cheated o-on m-me" I stuttered out between sobs. My mom came up and hugged me " awe honey" she said. I pulled away and ran into my room and cried. I cried my self to sleep.

**Alright review tell me what you think I will update later on today I promise. J**


	16. Chapter 15 Where did Miranda go?

**I'm back I didn't get much reviews. For the last story. Was it because there was no Kick? I will put more in this chapter. I just thought that jerry cheating would be a good twist. Tell me if you like this chapter please.**

**Miranda POV**

I woke up with tear stained cheeks. I thought back to what happened. Then I started to cry again. There was a knock at my door. "Miranda can I come in?" Jack asked. I sniffed "s-su-ur-re" He opened the door he saw me. Then ran up to me and hugged me. "Hey hey shhhh its ok" jack said rubbing my back. "No its not he cheated on me with that slut Grace" I said. "I thought you would have punched him in the same Jack" I said. Jack laughed. "I kind of threatened him but I didn't punch or kick him" he said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because I believe he didn't kiss her," he said. I got mad. " So you believe him over what I saw?" I said. "Miranda just because you saw it doesn't mean you got the whole story." He said. "Get out now!" I said " but_" I interrupted him. " I said get out!" I yelled at him. He got up and walked away. They don't understand. I packed my stuff up, left my phone, then wrote a note, then left the house.

**Jack POV**

After my talk with Miranda. And by the way that didn't go the way I thought it would. I called Kim.

(_Kim italics/_** Jack bold)**

**Hey Kim**

_Hey Jack_

**Miranda is so mad. She won't even talk to me**

_Jerry really messed up this time I don't think she will ever forgive him_

**I guess we will see what happens tomorrow**

_Yeah. Hey want to come over?_

**Yeah sure I will be over in 2 minutes. Love you**

_Love you 2_

I closed my phone and walked outside. Then walked to Kim's house. I knocked on the door. Kim opened the door and kissed me. I kissed her back. "Hey" I said. "Hey" she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I sat on the couch and she sat on my lap. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. " Are you comfortable?" I asked her. "Yes I am," she said. I laughed. "Am I that comfortable?" I asked " yes" she said. I smiled a kissed her head. She smiled at me. We fell asleep like that.

I woke up and look at the clock it was 11:00 'o clock. I was going to get up when I felt weight on my chest. I looked down and smiled. I kissed her awake. " Hey wake up." I said. She looked at me then at the time. Then groaned. " I don't want to." She said. "Kim I have to go home and sleep we have school tomorrow." I told her. "Fine" she said. She got up. I then got up. I walked to the door. "Night Kim I love you," I told her. "Night Jack love you to" she told me. I kissed her. Then left. I walked to my house. When I got home. I went to Miranda's door. I was about to knock on the door but then realized she was probably still mad at me so started walking to my room. I changed into my Pj, which is just a sweatpants. I then got in bed and fell asleep.

**Where did Miranda go? Will Jerry be forgiven? So what do you think? **


End file.
